You Don't Need To Tell Me
by Chamzi
Summary: Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Raven gets a silent but well needed visit from Jinx. JinxRaven oneshot.


You Don't Need To Tell Me

By: Chamzi

This is a JinxRaven One shot so if you don't like don't read. But if you do then great! I was listening to the song Baby Love Child by Pizzicato Five and it just wrote this scene in my head and I had to right it down because it wouldn't let me sleep. If you can, I recommend you download the song and listen to it while you read it because I find it really sets a mood. But if not read anyways! I don't think you'll be disappointed… I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans… only Teen Titans memorabilia…

---------------------------

Raven's delicate fingers ran over the small details in the shell necklace draped around her neck for the hundredth time that day. The sea air was warm and relaxing as it crashed in soothing waves against the rock she sat on a few meter from the beach in the water. She was high enough to stay relatively dry but still keep her bare feet in the warm swirling waters. It was so very quiet out. Except for the sound of the soft waves. She sighed lightly in relaxation leaning back on her hands letting the necklace fall back against her chest. The day was so warm and inviting Raven simply had to drink it in. She loved these moments alone. It gave her much time to relax and think. Going over so many things in her head. But one person in particular had her mind captivated so intensely and easily.

Raven couldn't get the pink haired feline out of her head. She subconsciously stroked the shells around her neck again. Raven couldn't help but think about the girl. There was something so very unique and captivating about her. Raven figured it was in her behaviour. The way she smiled so very slyly, the way she moved with such grace and smoothness- very cat-like. How strange it was. She used to worry about such thoughts but now, she simply excepted it and loved to think about it. Jinx intrigued her like nothing else ever had. Even her cotton candy smell wouldn't leave Raven's mind. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder.

Jinx had given Raven the shell necklace the day before and Raven hadn't taken it off since. She simply caressed it and memorized every detail and colour. After a long walk along the sandy beaches Jinx had gathered all of the shells she thought had been perfect and strung them together to make Raven the perfect necklace. A shell of every colour for Raven's many personalities.

Jinx watched Raven from the shore. She was quite, simply observing the dark girl as she sat relaxed on her warm rock. Raven had donned a pair of black cargo pants over her black bikini and Jinx smiled at the girls modesty. She was so very different. Like nothing Jinx had ever encountered before. She could have conversations without even moving her lips. They had a connection. No words ever needed to be shared between them- They just knew. Jinx grinned to herself as she pulled off her black sandals and began to walk through the ankle high water to where Raven sat. She knew Raven knew she was there even if she didn't acknowledge her presents. She stood in the warm water beside the rock watching the small smile across Raven's normally stoic face. Her smile made Jinx's grow slightly.

They stayed in each others company for some time in pure silence. Jinx watched Raven's calming expression and watched as her hands would caress the shells again. It made her smile to herself. After a relaxed sigh Jinx took hold of Raven's warm hand lightly in her own. And began to pull her gently from her spot on the rock not forcefully, but guiding. Raven's eyes finally opened and acknowledged the girls presence with a small confused look but did as Jinx wished and stepped into the shallow water. Jinx pulled her along all the while walking backwards so to keep her eyes locked with Raven's amethyst eyes. She found a spot in the open waters. Still only up to their ankles and sat in the water still holding onto Raven's hand. Raven looked down at her and shook her head just slightly with a smile before sitting in the water beside her, not caring if her pants got wet. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her right arm on her knees as her other hand was still held by Jinx's soft fingers. Raven looked out to the glistening waters and felt the absolute peace it gave her… Was it the water? She found herself thinking. Or was it the devious girl beside her.

Raven felt a weight on her knee and looked down expecting to see Jinx's hand resting on her knee but instead found Jinx taking small handfuls of wet sand and slowly letting it slide from her palm onto Raven's pants. Raven gave her an awkward look but Jinx only smiled as she continued her handiwork. Jinx was a playful girl, even if she was slightly weird in the way she played but Raven simply decided to play along. Taking a handful of sand herself she placed a small hill on Jinx's bare thigh. Jinx just smiled before smearing her muddy sand onto Raven's stomach with an innocent smirk. Raven watched as she did with the same questioning look from before. But even amongst her confusion she couldn't help but smile at the warm contact. Jinx's grin grew more mischievous as she pushed Raven back into the water and rolled on top of her. Raven's eyes grew slightly wider but she still remained calm as she flipped Jinx around so she could be on top. Jinx simply smiled innocently as she felt Raven's now wet hair drip onto her. She felt the excitement grow in Raven. The need for physical contact and love. She dragged her fingers lightly along Raven's side taking her just slightly of guard as her soft touch sent small chills through Raven's body. Once again she flipped their position and she was once again on top. She snaked her arms around Raven's neck and held herself up with her elbows letting her stomach press firmly against Raven's own flat stomach. She let her legs entwine with Raven's making Raven all the more nervous. Raven kept her eyes closed. Maybe if she didn't see what was happening she wouldn't lose her nerve. She could smell that cotton candy sent again and knew Jinx was close. She breathed deeply letting her chest rise and fall in great heaves. Jinx smiled at the purple haired girls attempt to relax herself. It was a cute attempt but it was in vein. Jinx closed the short distance between them placing her lips ever so lightly against Raven's. Her soft lips moved softly against Raven's. The only reason Raven knew for sure that she was being kissed was the sudden warmth on her lips. Raven shuddered just slightly as Jinx pulled back. She opened her eyes slowly but only half way giving a small nervous smile. Jinx's devious look had vanished and was now replaced with a soft smile on her lips. She watched Raven's eyes, not scared in the least what Raven might think of the kiss. She already knew Raven had liked it and had wanted it. Raven's hands slid ever so lightly up Jinx's sides before coming to her jaw and guiding her mouth back down to her own in another soft needed kiss.

---------------------------

Please review!

I don't care about flames, unless it's about pairings, then you can just bite me.


End file.
